Ramen y Parfait
by AniKamia666
Summary: ¡El gran ángel Yohane, desciende sobre este fanfic! Acompañemos a nuestro ángel caído en una curiosa tarde junto a Dia Kurosawa.


_— ¡Aleja eso de mi zura!_ — _Mi amiga corría despavorida por el jardín, intentando huir de mi._

 _— Vamos... ¡Es solo una araña!_

 _— ¡Es enorme!_

 _— ¡Tú eres más grande que ella!— dije entre risas._ _Hanamaru seguía corriendo hasta refugiarse detrás de una niña que al parecer venía de alguna tienda._

 _— ¡Ayúdeme por favor!— decía sollozando — Le tengo miedo a las arañas... ¡Y Yoshiko trae una muy grande!_

 _— ¡Es Yohane!— grité. Algo dentro_ _de mi gustaba de molestar a Zuramaru de vez en cuando, pero no era como que diario la hiciera llorar._

 _La chica de cabello negro extendió su mano y tomó mi muñeca._

 _— ¿Qué haces molestando a esta pequeña?— me reclamó con una voz delicada que contrastaba de una forma bestial con la fuerza que tenía._

 _— ¡Hey, déjame! Solo jugamos— odiaba a las personas tan pesadas como ella._

 _— ¿Hay algo que te de miedo?_

 _Dejé demover mi muñeca y la miré detenidamente._ _Sus enormes ojos verdes me analizaban de una manera un tanto extraña, como si quisiera excavar dentro de mi mirada._ _En contraste conmigo, que no pude ver casi nada en su cara, aunque sí pude notar la molestia en su expresión._

 _— No, nada— respondí escuetamente._

 _— Bueno, digamos que tienes miedo de la oscuridad y yo apagara la luz, ¿te haría gracia?_

 _— ¡Vamos, es solo un juego...!_

 _— ¿Te divertiría?— dijo, cortando mi respuesta._ _Me quedé pensando. Arrojé la araña y por fin me soltó._

 _— Vamonos Zuramaru— tomé la muñeca de mi amiga y comencé a caminar, casi arrastrándola conmigo._

 _Estaba un tanto enojada. No pretendía quedar mal frente a nadie, ya tenía suficiente con lo que se decía de mi, solo jugaba con Hanamaru y eso no tenía nada de malo._

 _Volteé de nuevo y aquella niña ya se había ido._

 _— Haz hecho quedar en vergüenza al ángel caído._

 _— Yoshiko es muy cruel— lloriqueó._

 _— Yo no te pedí seguirme— contra ataqué._

 _Zuramaru no respondió._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Primer año de secundaria y yo aún sigo pareciendo una niña.

Me sorprende ver a tantas chicas con labios pintados y maquillaje hasta el cuello. Aunque había algunas que ya lucían atributos bastante generosos.

Bueno, no es que me vaya a quejar, después de todo era una agradable vista para deleitar al gran ángel caído Yohane.

— ¡Hey tú! Deja de tontear con nuestras compañeras ¿Quieres que los chicos sepan tan pronto que tienen competencia?

— ¿Qué habría de malo en que lo supieran? De todas formas no puedo evitar admirar el paisaje— sonreí con picardia.

— Cielos, no tienes remedio.

— Es mejor ser directa desde el principio, ¿o no?

— Amén— dijo mi amiga mientras sonreía.

Es algo realmente gracioso el contar cómo terminamos siendo amigas.

Riko y yo nos conocimos en un evento de escuelas primarias. Ambas estábamos en sexto grado así que no fue sorpresa el encontrarnos en el mismo lugar, cantando una canción de Billy Talent.

Nos sorprendió a ambas el que la otra conociera a tal banda y comenzamos a hablar.

Después de un tiempo entablamos una amistad y fuimos novias por dos meses. Pero después de eso decidimos que estábamos mejor como amigas.

Bueno... Más bien olvidamos que teníamos una relación. Ambas teníamos muchas cosas que pensar en esos tiempos, así que lo más sano era continuar una relación que no demandara tanto.

A veces bromeamos sobre como intentaba besarla y como ella intentaba parecer cariñosa conmigo.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Ya con todos en el salón, la clase de introducción comenzó.

Lo mismo de siempre: Bla, bla, bla... Soy su profesora... Bla, bla, bla... Digan su nombre, bla, bla, bla...

— Me llamo Dia Kurosawa.

Bla... Un momento.

Conozco esa voz.

Voltee hacia la chica que había hablado y sonreí ligeramente.

Cabello negro (ahora largo), ojos verdes con mirada penetrante.

Es la misma chica que me había regañado la vez pasada en el parque, hace como 2 o 3 años.

Moví la cabeza incrédula al encontrármela en el mismo salón que yo.

Así que tenemos la misma edad.

— ¿La conoces?— me preguntó Riko.

— Eh... Algo así.

— ¿Algo así?

— Te cuento bien en un rato.

La profesora nombró mi asiento y me levanté.

— Soy Tsushima Yohane— reí por lo bajo — Soy un ángel caído que necesita más _little demons_ , así que cualquier interesado...— mire alrededor con suficiencia — ¡Descienda conmigo!

Todos me miraron estupefactos. Lo sabía, nadie puede resistirse a la gran Yohane.

Una vez que acabaron las clases salí con Riko al patio.

— Entonces... ¿Conoces a esa tal Dia?

— Bueno si— arrastré mis palabras — Podría decirse que sí.

— Parece muy seria.

— Oh créeme, no lo es ¡Se atrevió a retarme!

— Entonces, ¿de dónde la conoces?— siguió Riko, ignorandome.

— Jum— me quejé ofendida, después volví la vista hacia aquella chica y comencé — Hace dos o tres años me sermoneó sobre que no debería jugar con la aracnofobia de Hanamaru.

— Ah... Bueno está viendo bastante hacia acá, ¿será que te reconoció?

— No lo sé— me encogí de hombros y miré en dirección a Dia — Ha pasado algún tiempo.

— Sigues igual que hace un año, seguramente hace cinco años eras igual.

— Hey ¡Crecí!

— Bueno eso sí— sonrió divertida.

Volví a mirar a la ogresa de cabello negro, pero esta ya no estaba.

Regresamos al salón y una chica un tanto baja de estatura jaló mi manga.

— Umm... Disculpa, ¿cómo te llamas?

— Je, yo soy...—prepare una pose genial.

— Se llama Yoshiko, mucho gusto— interrumpió mi _little demon._

— ¡Yohane, caray!

— Estoy algo confundida...— la pelirroja sonrió.

— Llámame Yohane.

— Bien, Yohane... ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

— Adelante.

— Tienes un libro de demonios en tu pupitre, me gustaría saber donde lo compraste.

— ¡¿Te interesa?!— pregunté con ojos centelleantes.

— ¿Eh? No, no... Pero a mi novia sí...

— Será una buena _little demon_ — dije haciendo una seña con mi mano.

— No te entregaré a Mari— gruñó, inflando sus mejillas.

— Tranquila Ruby, Yoshiko no lo dice en esa forma.

— Tsk...— ¿en serio debo decirlo de nuevo? — En fin, mira— le entregué una tarjeta de la tienda donde compraba todos mis instrumentos — Aquí podrás encontrar lo que buscas.

Ruby la tomó algo desconfiada, creo que alguien aquí es muy celosa.

— Gracias por su ayuda— nos sonrió y se fue.

— Eres imparable Yoshiko, un día y ya tienes problemas— me dijo Riko entre risas.

— No creo que sea un problema.

— Me sorprende mucho verte de nuevo— y aquí está. Al parecer sí me reconoció.

Voltee hacia ella y al fin, pude verla de cerca otra vez.

Me quedé impactada un momento. Ella sí que había cambiado.

Sus ojos ahora se veían un poco más grandes y su cara tenía finos rasgos. Conservaba aún un poco de la ternura en su cara de cuando la conocí; pero se veía... Herm...

Ajem, muy linda.

— Eh... Hola.

— Así que te llamas Yoha...

— Yoshiko— corrigió Riko. Algo me dice que es a propósito. En fin, ahora no quiero pelear.

— Y tu Dia...

— Me has sorprendido ¿Cómo está la otra chica con la que estabas aquella vez?

— ¿Zuramaru? Bien, ha superado su miedo a las arañas un poco.

— Me imagino que no gracias a ti— dijo con sorna.

Mira que hablarle así al ángel caído a pesar de que ni siquiera me conoce...

— De hecho fue gracias a mi. Simplemente comencé a ayudarla de forma correcta.

— Vaya, al menos. Sabes, hace un rato pensé que ibas a jugarle una mala broma a aquella chica, viendo como reaccionó.

— Oh vamos, que no hice nada.

— ¿De verdad?— alzó una ceja mientras sonreía.

— Solo por haberme visto una vez crees que conoces a este ángel caído— inflé mi pecho.

— Pude ver tu alma en ese momento.

— ¿Y viste que era bromista?

— No— sonrió con amabilidad — Solo vi a una niña— dió media vuelta y volvió a su lugar.

— ¿Qué clase de respuesta fue esa?

— Oh vaya, alguien está molesta— se burló Riko.

— Jum.

El timbre sonó y el segundo periodo comenzó.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Los días avanzaban y pude conocer un poco más a Dia.

Era hija del director de una escuela de Kendo, eso era genial. También descubrí que si pronunciaba mal el nombre de su grupo de idols favorito, siempre me decía "Buu buu desu wa", eso era algo extraño.

En su casa todo era estilo japonés clásico, daba la impresión de que al entrar ahí debías palmear sus manos dos veces y pedir a los Dioses. Aunque Dia era demasiado... Amm... Bueno, en cuanto supo que me gustaban las chicas comenzó a coquetarme de maneras muy extrañas.

Una tarde, acompañamos a Riko a tomar su autobús, ella se iría un poco más temprano. Nosotras caminamos hacia el café al que comenzamos a ir desde hacia algunas semanas.

— Pediré un parfait— dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

— ¿No crees que engordaras si comes tanto dulce?

— ¿Qué? ¿Si engordo ya no entraré en los estándares del ángel caído?— dijo sonriendo.

Esta vez le devolveré la broma.

— Para mi siempre te verás sexy, mi _little demon_ — le guiñé un ojo. Su cara se encendió en rojo y yo no pude evitar reír.

Realmente se veía linda así.

— Me vengaré YOSHIKO— se quejó, acentuando mi nombre.

— Después de ver esa cara no puedes arrebatarme mi victoria.

Dia iba a contra atacar, cuando la mesera se acercó a tomar nuestros pedidos.

— ¿Otra vez peleando Yoshiko?— suspiró Kanan.

— Ella empezó— dije cruzandome de brazos.

— Bueno, bueno... Un parfait y un...— Kanan ya sabía lo que pediría Dia, pero conmigo, siempre esperaba.

— Quiero el platillo más oscuro que puedan tener aquí... Un festival de llamas del infierno y los gritos de los desafortuna...

— Ramen... Súper picante— interrumpió, anotando en su libreta..

— Suena bien— sonreí.

Kanan se fue a la barra.

— No sé cómo es que te entiende— dijo Dia.

— Es mi _little demon_ desde hace mucho tiempo, es obvio que me entenderá.

— Me da algo de envidia...

— ¿Eh?

— Nada— tomó agua.

Mi amiga regresó con las órdenes y poco después nos dejó solas.

— ¡Ah! Es delicioso— dijo Dia.

Me gustaba verla disfrutar de algo, le traía un poco de paz a mi corazón.

— Bueno...— tomé los fideos con mis palillos y los metí a mi boca. Sabía realmente bien, hasta que comencé a sentir como las llamas del infierno envolvían mi lengua — ¡Muy picante!— grité una vez pude tragar.

— ¡¿Yoshiko?!

— Yohane— dije mientras tosía.

— Deberías dejarlo...

— ¡No!— las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos, pero tomé el plato y los palillos — ¡Un mísero plato de ramen no doblegará al ángel caído Yohane!

Comencé a comer con toda mi fuerza de voluntad.

 **Todo es mental.**

 **Todo es mental.**

 **Todo es mental.**

 **¡ESTO PICA COMO EL INFIERNO, JODER!**

Dejé el plato vacío a un lado y comencé a tomar agua. Había salido triunfante de este duelo.

Dia me veía con una expresión que mezclaba risa y preocupación.

— Cielos... ¿No te duele el estómago?

— Esto no es nada— dije mientras inhalaba y exhalaba para intentar apagar el picor.

—... Yoshiko...

— ¡Qué es Yoha-...! Ne...— Dia me extendía su cuchara con un poco de su postre.

— Está frío y es dulce... Te ayudará...— su cara de nuevo estaba roja.

— G-Gracias...— pude sentir el calor en mi cara también. Me acerqué lentamente y tomé el bocado.

Seguimos así hasta que la sensación bajó... Y debo aceptar que me aproveché un poco. Digo, no todos los días veía a Dia así. Aunque tampoco me lo comería todo yo; cuando pude soportar más el picor, le dije que estaba bien.

Caminamos a nuestra casa en relativo silencio.

— G-Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por darme de tu parfait.

— A-Ah...— desvió la mirada — No es nada... Cuando quieras...

Era un buen momento para una broma.

— ¿Y qué tal ahora?

— ¿Regresamos?— me miró mientras alzaba una ceja.

— No, nada— volví mi vista un poco molesta.

¿Por qué estoy molesta? No lo sé.

Llegamos a si casa y a unas cuantas cuadras más, estaba la mía.

— Gracias por lo de hoy.

— No es nada— sonreí.

Estaba a punto de irme, cuando escuché mi nombre de nuevo.

— ¡Yoshiko!

— ¡¿Qué?!— no iba a repetir lo obvio.

La vi acercarse a mí, tanto...

Tomó una de mis mejillas y en la otra me dio un beso que se prolongó unos segundos.

— Venganza— susurro antes de separarse.

La tomé de la muñeca y la jalé de nuevo a mí, pero yo la besé en los labios.

Sentí su sorpresa, mas no la vi, ya que cerré los ojos. Unos segundos después ella tomó mis mejillas, prolongando nuestro beso.

Cuando nos separamos, ella me miró fijamente.

— Nos vemos— sonrió y corrió a su casa.

Yo me quedé ahí, totalmente sorprendida, tanto de lo que había hecho como de lo que acababa de pasar.

— Dia... Ella... Yo... ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO?!—grité mientras cubría mi boca.


End file.
